


I wanted a fairytale (Nobody told me that sometimes the prince ends up with his knight instead of the princess)

by ironmn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmn/pseuds/ironmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Scott McCall is that he’s always wanted/hoped for/believed in fairytales. He just didn't think he'd end up with his knight and not his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted a fairytale (Nobody told me that sometimes the prince ends up with his knight instead of the princess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy birthday present for the absolutely fantastic and wonderful Bryton. Hope you have a fantastic birthday babe because you certainly deserve it and more:) 
> 
> In case you're wondering, I'm here on tumblr: www.iknowlovewheniseeit.tumblr.com/

The thing about Scott McCall is that he’s always _wanted/hoped for/believed in_ fairytales. Eight years old and _wondering_ why his parents are always fighting (usually over him, but he tries not to think about that _)_ because Prince Charming **S H O U L D N ‘ T** break Cinderella’s heart (except Scott doesn’t think his mother is Cinderella- she wouldn’t have let anyone tell her who to be so maybe she’s more like Belle, strong and tough and smart and _oh so_ loving _._ That would make his father  the beast and, _oh how terrible he feels for thinking this_ , that wouldn’t exactly surprise Scott because he loves his dad, but he’s not exactly **F A T H E R  O F  T H E   Y E A R.** Flash forward a few months and Scott is realizing for the first time that _sometimes love doesn’t last forever_ as his parents tell him they’re getting something called a divorce (and of course Scott knows what that means, he’s not stupid despite what Jackson Whittemore seems to think) and Scott swears that he’s going to have a fairytale romance (his parents didn’t and he wants more than that, doesn’t want to   **E V E R** make someone cry like his father did to his mother (his wonderful, lovely, beautiful mother).

When Scott is nine years old, he’ll have to go to work with his mother and he’ll sit down quietly and wait as his mother tells him to be a good boy (he’ll do anything for his mother- she’s the only person that he knows he could **N E V E R  E V E R** do anything but love with all of his heart.(later he will be told that his heart is a weakness, something to be taken advantage of, to be used against him as a weapon, but he will never be able to see it as anything but something that remind him of his humanity ( that and a boy who never stops talking, but rarely says anything and has a wide grin, but **S A D , S A D** eyes) and so he tells Peter to **F U C K O F F** because there are exactly two people in the world that his best friend is afraid off and Peter is one of them (he can’t do anything about the monster who beat his best friend to a pulp, but he can do something about Peter) and Scott never really knew what it was like to _hate someone so completely_ until Peter.) There will be another little boy in the waiting room who will start talking to Scott about anything and everything ( this was before he stopped saying anything when he talked so Scott finds out that Batman is his favorite superhero, and that he thinks that Marvel is pathetic, and that his father is the Sheriff, and that he never uses his real name because it’s _really_ long and complicated, and other things. He’s wearing a really big grin, but his eyes look almost like Scott’s mother’s did right after his father left (left and took with him the screaming and fighting ,but also took his mother’s heart) except infinitely sadder and so Scott asks why he’s so sad (tact means nothing to a nine year old after all) and the boy’s smile drops and it all comes    **S P I L L I N G** out. The truth falls out of his mouth like the tears fall out of his eyes (his mom is _really sick, dying actually_ and Scott doesn’t know what to say because his mom is his world and he would die if anything happened to her) so instead of saying anything he just hugs the boy. Stiles is his best friend ever since and sometimes people wonder why ( but you can’t really explain how once someone tells you their mother is dying and their father is drowning himself in whiskey and that they are **_oh so scared_** and you let them talk and hug them when they’re done, you simply can’t be anything   **B U T** best friends).

When you’re sixteen, Stiles drags you out to look for a dead body- a lot of people say that Stiles is an asshole ( and you can’t blame them for thinking that, not really, because they’ve never seen the boy who had panic attacks after his mother died because he missed her so much and the boy who, that one time you said something about your father not really caring about you, said **_“Then he’s a fucking idiot who doesn’t see how incredible his son is.”_** ), but mostly he’s just weird and you put it down as another one of his eccentricities. You go out there into the woods and your whole life changes ( and it will be a very long time before you realize that it was for the better, not the worse). You’re a werewolf (and you wonder, **_how can this happen_** , because the prince is never a werewolf in fairytales, and you just want your happy ending) and there’s an alpha on the loose and Derek Hale won’t tell you anything, but there’s Allison (Allison, who you’re 99.9% certain is an actual princess, Allison with her dimples and her smile and her laughter and the fact that she can anchor you without even realizing it) and you just want to keep her safe ( later you will realize that Stiles was always there, always researching and helping even though he was human, perfectly human, a human without guns or bows or arrows or wolfsbane or anything to defend himself with and did it without complaint **_all because of you)._** Suddenly, your whole life revolves around keeping her safe and hoping she won’t ever figure out what you are (because werewolves don’t get fairytale endings, especially not with hunter’s daughters). She does find out, but **_she doesn’t care, she loves you anyway_** (and that is what you focus on, not the fact that you **KILLED a man,** that the same man attacked the girl Stiles has been in love with since   **f o r e v e r** (except it wasn’t love, not really, but you don’t realize this until **m u c h** later), that this is the first time Stiles is really, truly scared) and you think that maybe, just maybe you’ll get your happy ending anyway, maybe storybooks got it wrong.

The thing is, Jackson had only been a blip on your radar because he knew what you were and also because he knew exactly what buttons to push (namely Allison) except know he was a much bigger blip because he’s something called a kanima (an abomination Stiles calls it and you feel such overwhelming pity for Jackson in that moment because he doesn’t have what you have, never will, will never have the feeling of how incredibly lucky he is-  you have a girl that you want to write a fairytale with and a best friend who will **A L W A Y S** have your back and he doesn’t have any of that) and you don’t know how to solve this, but you won’t **K I L L** him (you already did that to Peter, and he may have deserved it, but Jackson doesn’t, not really). Allison’s grandfather is in town too, and you don’t know why he’s here, but you know it can’t be good (you’re so scared that he will find out that you’re still seeing Allison and you’ll never **_see her again_** and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you and you can’t lose her). You already have to pass messages to her through Stiles ( you’re so caught up in Allison that when Stiles tells you that he loves you (using her words) you don’t even notice that there isn’t **_one single_** blip in his heartbeat). And then everything happens **_oh so fast_** (Allison’s mother tries to kill you, and Derek saves you but he bites her, and then Allison, the Allison you love, is gone and all you can do is hope that she’s still under there). Lydia saves Jackson from death all because she loves him ( and that must be proof that fairytales exist) and then Allison breaks up with you (but it’s okay because the prince and princess always end up together).

You expect that you’ll end up with Allison, but you don’t. You spend all that summer with Stiles and you start noticing things (things that you shouldn’t notice about someone who is just your best friend)and you convince yourself that you could ignore it. You probably could’ve, if not for the fact that when the Alpha pack comes they hurt Stiles – Ennis buries his claws in his stomach and then flings him into a wall (Lydia blows him up with her homemade Molotov cocktails and you’ve never loved her as much as you do at that moment)and you can’t even concern yourself with the fight because you’re too busy holding your best friend ( except he’s more than that isn’t he? So much more and you never even told him and now you may never get the chance and **_oh God, not Stiles, please God save him, I can’t live without him, God please, God no, take me God and save him, oh God, Oh God there’s so much blood, someone help me, someone help him, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Cora, Boyd somebody, God please_**.) Your first kiss tasted like happiness and laughter and Allison. The first kiss you have with the person who you really can’t live without tastes like blood and fear and memories (eight years of them and you refuse to be left with only memories). Your second kiss tastes like relief and hospital and Stiles (and you pretend that you can’t feel the tears sliding down your cheeks). Weeks later, when it’s all resolved, when you’re with the person whom you can always count on, the person you love more than anything, the person you love with all your heart you have a conversation with Allison (something about how you love her, but not how she needs or deserves to be loved, that Stiles has had your heart ever since you were nine years old and that it wasn’t yours to give to her in the first place. Something about how her eyes follow Erica and that they’re dancing around each other, but not for long (because Erica isn’t patient and three weeks from now she’ll shove Allison up against a locker, kiss her, and say **_“You’re completely crazy Argent and for some reason, God knows why, I love you anyway.”_** So maybe you don’t end up with the gorgeous princess, but you do end up with the loyal, loving, brave knight and you think that makes a better fairytale anyway.


End file.
